<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting the Stage by Hours_Gone_By</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857399">Setting the Stage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By'>Hours_Gone_By</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo Round 14 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Fake Dating, Awkward Presents, Community: trope_bingo, Developing Friendship, Developing Relationship, Fake Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Negotiations, Trade Deals, Trope Bingo Round 14, alien customs, au yeah august</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien race called the Cicarians are offering the Autobots a trade deal that would help boost the availability of medical supplies. For best results, send a high-ranking negotiator couple, please.</p><p>Not a couple of negotiators. A pair of negotiators who are romantically involved. You do have some, yes?</p><p>Optimus doesn't, but maybe he has a couple of high-ranking Autobots who will pretend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prowl &amp; Jazz - Relationship, Prowl/Jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo Round 14 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting the Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Used for Trope Bingo Round 14. Prompt: Fake Relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus Prime sat at the desk in his office, considering how best to address a recent invitation from an alien species. The Cicarians were organics, native to a system not far from Cybertron, and they were offering a trade deal with the Autobots. Their request was for minerals that were so little in-demand on Cybertron they were still plentiful even this far into the war. In return, they offered certain items that, while not yet wholly rare, were becoming difficult to come by because they were vital to the creation of medical supplies. Autobot scientists were working on synthetic versions and substitutes right now, but accepting this trade deal would give them more time to do that. Optimus didn't want to rely too heavily on one source, especially an off-world one. The Cicarians were in a region of space that the Decepticons had little interest in and had a strong defence network, meaning that even with the deal in place, they would likely be safe from retaliation.</p><p>Optimus was interested in the offer, but there were certain…quirks of Cicarian tradition that made him wonder how best to go about it. They required high-ranked negotiators, and that certainly wasn't an issue since he already had Jazz and Prowl in mind. Nor was sending his seconds to the trade summit the Cicarians had invited them to since Mirage and Smokescreen were more than capable of stepping in for them. In fact, Jazz and Prowl could probably use the vacation, such as it was. It was a certain <em>other</em> tradition the Cicarians expected in their negotiators that made him hesitate before asking.</p><p>Optimus sat and thought a little longer before finally deciding the best course of action would just be to ask them. He accessed his internal comms and selected both their designations.</p><p>'<em>Prowl, Jazz, please report to my office.</em>'</p>
<hr/><p>It wasn't long before Prowl and Jazz arrived, simultaneously, at his office. Jazz sauntered in with a grin and a casual, "Hey, boss mech!" Optimus had talked Prowl out of saluting every time they met, but the former Enforcer still gave him a formal nod of recognition and a "reporting as ordered, Prime." Jazz sprawled in a chair. Prowl waited for an invitation to seat himself.</p><p>"Jazz, Prowl," Optimus Prime greeted them. "Thanks for making time for this on such short notice."</p><p>"Of course, Prime," Prowl said, still polite to the point of formality. The salutes might be gone, but Optimus hadn't convinced Prowl yet that he was a lot more informal than anyone else Prowl had worked for. He hoped that would come with time.</p><p>"No problem, Prime," Jazz agreed.</p><p>Optimus considered making some small talk, but that would probably make Prowl uncomfortable and Jazz even less formal, and then he'd just have to bring them back to their current moods. Better to get right into it.</p><p>"I asked you here because I've received an offer of a trade agreement from an alien species called the Cicarians," Optimus began. "They're offering us supplies of several minerals vital to the production of medical supplies in exchange for minerals common on Cybertron. They've proffered an invitation for a pair of negotiators to attend a trade summit they're hosting on their homeworld to discuss and hopefully sign the treaty. I'd like the two of you to take on this mission."</p><p>"Yes, Prime," Prowl agreed immediately, dutiful as always.</p><p>Optimus raised a hand. "It's not an order, Prowl," he said. "You don't have to go if you're not comfortable with the idea. Plus, there's one more thing I haven't brought up yet."</p><p>"Yeah?" Jazz asked, obviously intrigued. "What?"</p><p>"Among the Cicarians, negotiators are always romantically involved, and they prefer their allies to send negotiators who are in similar circumstances. They think it makes for a stronger bargaining relationship. I know that there are other Autobots I could send who are already involved, but the higher ranked the negotiators, the more likely the Cicarians are to come to an agreement with us." Prime mentally braced himself, not exactly comfortable with what he was about to ask. "Are you both at ease with pretending to be a couple?"</p><p>Jazz looked startled, then grinned. Prowl just looked like Prowl.</p><p>"Hadn't thought about you that way before, Prowl-mech," Jazz said, looking over at Prowl thoughtfully. "But I don't exactly think it'll be a hardship.</p><p>"I'm willing to do my part, Prime," Prowl said seriously, giving no indication as to whether he was pleased or displeased. "And I believe I can work well with Jazz on this mission. What do the Cicarians require as proof of a relationship?"</p><p>"I'll transmit you a video of one of their previous trade summits so you can determine how much you want to, er, display," Optimus said, secretly relieved. This agreement would be of massive benefit to the Autobots, and he'd been worried he might not be able to find qualified, ranked mecha to carry it out. It wasn't something he'd ever order any of his Autobots to do. "It won't require anything too dramatic, or I'd never have asked it of you."</p><p>"Of course not, Prime," Prowl said, relaxing formality a little bit to provide some reassurance to his commander.</p><p>"Sounds good to me, Prime," Jazz said. "Prowl, you got some time for mission prep?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Optimus sat back in his chair as his officers left, glad that they had both agreed, and the mission looked as if it were already going well. He just hoped it would continue to.</p>
<hr/><p>Prime sent the video of the Cicarian trade summit to them in nano-kliks, and Prowl and Jazz claimed a small meeting room to review it and talk about what they'd need to do. Jazz sprawled in a chair while he and Prowl watched footage of Cicarians in negotiation. It didn't look like there'd be much they needed to do, definitely no 'facing or anything. (Not that organics tended to think of Cybertronians having sex, apart from some very specific off-world markets that weren't seeing a whole lot of export these days.) Some of the couples – usually Cicarians - kissed openly, some held hands, and some just stood close, but their relationship was given away in how they touched and smiled and talked to each other. That last one seemed like it might be more comfortable for Prowl, but it needed a whole lot more familiarity than they had with each other right now.</p><p>"We're gonna need to know each other a little better to pull this off," Jazz said thoughtfully. "And there's not a whole lot of time." Sure, Jazz could put on a new persona like a Senator switching capes, but he didn't know about Prowl.</p><p>"Perhaps we should portray ourselves as a new couple," Prowl suggested. "If we are still learning about each other, it would help cover any gaps in our knowledge of each other."</p><p>Jazz nodded slowly. That would work. "Yeah, good idea, Prowl. Ah, new couples are usually kind of handsy, though. Are you okay with that?" Maybe they could get away with just holding hands?</p><p>Prowl reached over and affectionately petted Jazz's arm, with a rather convincing playful and shy smile. "Are you?"</p><p>Jazz was.</p>
<hr/><p>Another of Prowl's suggestions was for them to go on dates – pretend ones, anyway – to build the right sense of familiarity and seed the idea that they really were dating. It was a good idea to lay a foundation of belief, even if the Cicarians probably weren't going to do a whole lot of poking at the cover story. Jazz had definitely had worse offers. Besides, it turned out that Prowl, quiet as he was when not commanding a battlefield, was good company. They actually had a lot in common, once you got past the surface differences and the public and professional faces they put on. Prowl even played a few of the same VR games Jazz did, though he wasn't part of a guild, which Jazz thought was half the fun of playing. Jazz sent Prowl an invitation to join his guild, and Prowl accepted. Jazz wouldn't have thought it, but hanging out with Prowl was…fun. Surprisingly fun. It had taken vorns and an unusual mission together, but Jazz had finally figured out that Prowl wasn't cold, he was shy and unsure of himself socially. Once he got comfortable with you, it was almost like talking to a different mech, one with a warm smile and a dry sense of humour. Pretending to be Prowl's lover wasn't going to be hard at all, Jazz thought.</p>
<hr/><p>Spending time fake dating instead of just dropping straight into the mission and pretending to be a couple from there made the journey to Cicaria a lot less awkward than Jazz had first anticipated. Seeing as they were sharing a room during the summit, they even practiced sharing a bed during the two-cycle trip. Waking up, Jazz was surprised to learn that not only had he woken up first but that Prowl looked significantly younger in his sleep.</p><p>Jazz also learned that Prowl was not a morning mech and that he stayed quiet and monosyllabic until about a breem after he'd had his breakfast. Prowl took his energon with a touch of copper and mentioned how he missed being able to have the occasional bit of corundum sprinkled on it. Most supplies of that had been diverted into weapons production, but Jazz made a note to see if he could find at least a little so he could treat his friend.</p><p>During the trade summit, in public, Prowl held his hand and laughed at his jokes. The Cicarians were charmed, as planned, and Jazz had a good feeling about the outcome of the summit. Day two, one of the Cicarians commented on how strong Autobot command must be with such a devoted couple as part of it. Prowl, canny mech, let slip that they'd just begun seeing each other recently, and the Cicarians were surprised and thrilled, having thought they were an established couple. Prowl did such a good job of looking shyly pleased that Jazz would have nominated him for a couple of acting awards back home if those had still been running.</p><p>That evening, after everyone had begun to retire for the night, one of the hotel employees appeared at their door with a basket of treats, sweet oils, and other stuff.</p><p>"Even though you should not need it," they said with a flutter of their back fins Jazz's pre-mission study had told him was suggestive. "Perhaps in future, yes? When you are tired but still wish to play, yes?"</p><p>They'd set the basket on the table inside the door and vanished with another fin-flutter before Jazz could ask what they meant. Scans didn't show anything harmful in the basket, no tricks or traps or eavesdropping devices, and Jazz finally concluded it was safe.</p><p>"What is it?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Jazz poked through the basket. "It's treats, some fancy oils and, oh."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"…uh…aphrodisiacs."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah." Awkward. Jazz looked back down at the basket and found a way to break the tension. "Hey! Here's some powdered corundum!" He held it out to Prowl. "Can have your treat again, Prowler. Couple times, anyway."</p><p>Prowl closed his hand around the little vial, and even Jazz wasn't quite sure how to read his expression. It wasn't unhappy, though, that was for sure. But all he said was, "thank you, Jazz."</p><p>They put the basket next to the bed they were sharing as part of their cover, and Jazz 'spaced a few items to make it look like they'd gotten into it, just in case housekeeping checked. He hadn't survived this long without a little healthy paranoia. They did eat some of the treats, though.</p><p>"They remind me of some treats I used to get at a little café a few blocks away from the precinct back in Praxus," Prowl commented on trying one of the aluminum puffs. "It was a little tucked away, but I enjoyed it."</p><p>"Was it that place off Alexandrite Way?" Jazz asked.</p><p>Prowl looked surprised he knew about it but pleased that he did. "Yes! I didn't realize you'd spent enough time in Praxus to find it."</p><p>"Friend of mine took me there whenever I was in town," Jazz explained. "So, we could've run into each other before we both joined up, huh?"</p><p>"It would seem so."</p><p>"Wild." Jazz tried another treat. "Hey, did you ever try those crunchy things filled with foamed mercury?"</p><p>"I would sometimes buy them by the dozen and take them home," Prowl confessed. "They, ah, never lasted out the deca-cycle."</p><p>Jazz laughed. "Mech, mine didn't even make the trip home to Iacon!"</p><p>Prowl chuckled. "I wonder what would have happened," he said thoughtfully, "if we'd met before."</p><p>"I don't know. But," Jazz added, "you'd have been playing in a guild a long time ago if we had."</p><p>Prowl laughed. Jazz liked the sound of it and thought he'd like to hear it again.</p>
<hr/><p>By the fourth day, the treaty was signed, and the Cicarians were so pleased with Jazz and Prowl's pretend courtship that Prowl coaxed more concessions out of them than expected. Prowl was happy enough with it that he let Jazz kiss him in celebration in front of the delegation of their hosts once the signing was complete.</p><p>Prowl made him take the gift basket and its unused aphrodisiacs, pointing out that leaving it might insult their hosts, and the treaty might have to be renegotiated at some point. Best to leave on good terms, and it wasn't like the Cicarians would know whether they used everything in it or not.</p><p>"Well, that worked out better than expected," Jazz said contentedly as they left atmo. He leaned back in his chair and linked his hands behind his helm. "Might have to stage a breakup in case they come asking questions, though."</p><p>Prowl didn't reply, and it took a couple of nano-kliks for Jazz to realize the tactician was carefully not looking at him.</p><p>"Prowler?"</p><p>"A breakup," Prowl said hesitantly. "We…that is, I wouldn't mind if we didn't. Stage one that is. If we kept going as we have been, but – well, genuinely."</p><p>Jazz was taken by surprise, but he thought fast. Well, yeah, he'd known he wanted to keep hanging out with Prowl. He liked the mech's laugh, his dry sense of humour, liked spending time with him and learning about all the things they had in common, learning new things. He'd liked the kiss they'd shared, quick as it had been, and he'd started to look forward to the feel of Prowl's hand in his. But…</p><p>"I do want to keep hanging out," Jazz said honestly, "but I hadn't been thinking about this becoming a real thing between us until just now."</p><p>"It wasn't my intent," Prowl said, equally honest. "It simply happened. I want to keep our friendship, but I won't be offended if you don't want more."</p><p>"I'm not saying no, mech. I just hadn't thought about dating outside the needs of the mission." Jazz thought for a nano-klik. "Want to go on a second first date, a real one this time, and see what happens?"</p><p>Now Prowl looked over at Jazz, and he was smiling. "I would like that very much."</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz said, smiling back. "Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:<br/></p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>